deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans vs Sepulchure
Description What if death battle. Undertale vs Artix Entertainment. This is Gogeta46power's seventh battle in season 1. Interlude Gogeta: The undead, home to many badass fictional characters. Zinogre: And these two are each others polar opposites. Gogeta: Sans, the skeleton that is a lot of skelefun. Zinogre: And Sepulchure, the leader of the ShadowScythe Gogeta: I'm Gogeta, and he's Zinogre, and it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a death battle. Sans Zinogre: At one time, humans and monsters lived in peace, but all of that changed because of an evil human named Chara. Chara committed suicide and requested their "friend", Asriel, prince of the Underground, to bury them in the human world. Upon seeing the monster carrying the corpse of a child, the humans panicked and attacked Asriel, who marched through them and placed Chara on a bed of flowers before collapsing in death. Gogeta: Upon news of this, King Asgore declared war on the humans for killing his only son, but the monsters had no chance against the humans and they were forced to surrender. Zinogre: Humans sealed the monsters away in the deepest reaches of Mount Ebott, known as the Underground. Gogeta: In order to destroy the barrier, a great magic shield keeping the monsters sealed in the Underground, King Asgore needed seven human souls, which would be supplied by humans who mistakenly fall into the Underground. Zinogre: To capture and kill these humans, Asgore created the Royal Guard, a task force bent on capturing humans. Gogeta: Led by Undyne, they patrol the underground in search of humans. Zinogre: But we are not talking about him today,sorry Pap maybe next time,we are talking about the skeleton sans. Gogeta: Sans is very lazy, very laid back, and makes a lot of skeleton related puns. Zinogre: Could you say he is "skull" of puns. Gogeta: Ugh..... really. Zinogre: Yes. Gogeta: Whatever, (that was a horrible pun) Zinogre: I can read the script you idiot. Gogeta: I know. Zinogre: Anyway... Sans, though not seeming like it, is one of the most powerful Undertale characters, easily beating out Asgore. Gogeta: Don't forget about Flowey, he Flowey stated himself that Sans "caused more than his fair share of resets" proving that Sans has defeated Flowey on multiple occasions. Zinogre: And he is easily the hardest boss to, the speed of which he attacks is just, what the hell, take a look. Gogeta: He usually fights with bones and the gaster blasters that he created, which shoot big lasers that do not attack the physical body, but the soul instead. Zinogre: He can also control his opponents soul for a form of telekinesis, he can see souls. Gogeta: He will judge people to see how much EXP or LOVE they have. Zinogre: That does not seem that bad. Gogeta: EXP stands for EXecution Points and Love stands for Levels Of ViolencE. Zinogre: Well... the more you have the more he tries. Gogeta: He is also very speedy, being able do dodge Frisk effortlessly. Most likely with his teleportation. Zinogre: He would have beaten Frisk if she did not respawn back everytime he won. Gogeta: He does not attack an opponents physical body, but attacks the soul of the opponent. Zinogre: So if you cannot protect your soul, you are basically screwed. Gogeta: He has 1 hp, meaning 1 hit, he is dead, but when he is that fast, it does not matter. Zinogre: Also it seems that he tires out after a bit. Gogeta: If you kill his brother, do not expect mercy from Sans. Sepulchure Zinogre: The land of Falconreach, home to many weird monsters. Gogeta: You got your normal monsters like wolves, slimes and spiders. But there are also frogzards, gorillaphants, and the most deadly of them all, bushes. Zinogre: But the most feared and renowned monster is the dark lord Sepulchure. Gogeta: But before he bacame the most feared man, he was a simple knight named Sir Valen. Zinogre: With his best friend, Sir Alteon and a few other freedom fighters, he fought a war against the tyrant King Slugwrath and in the end good triumphed with King Slugwrath being defeated. Gogeta: Later he fell in love with a woman named Lynaria but Alteon also was in love with her so they held a private duel to see who would get Lynaria and in the end Alteon won and got to marry Lynaria. Zinogre: Afterwards, the champion of darkness, Dethrix kidnapped Lynaria and Valen was outraged. He went to Necropolis to confront and kill Dethrix but Dethrix killed Valen. Lucky for Valen, the Mysterious Stranger showed up and asked him if he wants to be one with "one with darkness" and he accepted. Gogeta: Becoming a DoomKnight, giving himself the new name of Sepulchure, and equipping the Necrotic Blade of Doom he fought and killed Dethrix. Then he created the organization of Shadowscythe in the flying fortress of Shadowfall. Zinogre: He starded a war with Sword Haven and with King Alteon and thus the war between good and evil has truly begun. Thinking that he still has a pure heart, Lynaria tried to reach out to him but Sepulchure killed her. Realizing what he has done, he vows to bring her back with doom weapons. Gogeta: For 20 years he has planned for world domination and even had a daughter named Gravelyn. Zinogre: He tried to take over the world but he has failed with that attack and again but he died by the hand of Drakath which then Gravelyn vowed to destroy him. Gogeta: Being the self-proclaimed "champion of darkness" he is a master of dark energy with waves and bolts of dark energy. He can shadow-step which is a kind of teleportation. Zinogre: He can spawn in an army of the undead to help him fight his opponents and can turn his opponents into the undead. Gogeta: He can foresee his opponents next move and like all Dragonlords, he has a dragon amulet where he can summon Fluffy, a small bone dragon that can grow to gargantuan sizes. Zinogre: He has defeated the DragoFable hero who was prophetized to defat him. Is durable enough to take stabs through his body with the Necrotic Blade of Doom. Gogeta: Being a former knight, he is a master with a sword. Zinogre: He is selfish and cocky but deep down the innocent Valen still is inside him. Gogeta: His bggest flaw is that he will not accept a loss no matter what. The only person who truly respects is King Alteon, which he fought evenly with. Even though claiming he cannot die, he has before by the hands of Drakath. Zinogre: I guess when you are the lord of darkness, you can be a little cocky. Battle Gogeta: Alright, the combatents are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! (This battle will be taking place in the Hall of Judgement) Sepulchure: Damn how big is this hall. (Sepulchure is walking down a hallway) Sepulchure: I guess this is what I get for trying to kill the king, thanks for that skeleton for telling me where he was. (A flashback stars playing) Papyrus: Gasp... (A new monster that the great Papyrus can show themselves to) Sepulchure: (Why the hell is that skeleton looking at me like that) Papyrus: Hello, what is your name. Sepulchure: Hmph. (He walks away) Papyrus: Huh? You look puzzled, you need something? Sepulchure:(Just humor him) My name is Sepulchure and where is your king. Papyrus: Well our king Asgore lives in that castle and Sepulchure can I treat you to some spaghetti. Sepulchure: I'm fine and thanks, time to pay him a visit. Papyrus: I cannot let you do that. Sepulchure: What are you going to do about it. Papyrus: Wait a second here.... You are a human!!! I need to capture you. Sepulchure: And I am going to stand here and let you do that. Also I am only half human. Papyrus: If you don't I will use for.....Ghhh. (Sepulchure cut off Papyrus' arm) Sepulchure: Don't provoke me. (Sans walks near Papyrus and Sepulchure and sees everything unfold) Papyrus: You can change, everyone can, just think. Sepulchure: I am too far gone. (Sepulchure kills Papyrus) Sans: Pap! (Sepulchure turns to the castle and heads for it and he turns back his head slightly and grins at Sans) Sans: ~growls~ (I am going to break a promise) (Back to the present) Sepulchure: By god I swear the size of this hallway is bigger than my ego. Sans: Freeze. Sepulchure: Who, what where. (Sans emerges) Sepulchure: Oh, you are that other skeleton I saw. Listen, I already killed a skeleton today, I do not want to waste my time and energy so just leave. Sans: Sorry, but I am deathly excited to judge you. Sepulchure: Was that a pun. If it were, it was bad. Sans: It was. Sepulchure: Wait, what do you mean by judge. Sans: I will judge your how much EXP and LOVE you have. Sepulchure: Love? Why would I care for such a needless emotion. Sans: Not the emotion, it is an acronym for levels of violence and EXP stands for execution points. Sepuchure: To make your life a lot easier, I have a lot of it. Now step aside. (Sepulchure steps forward) Sans: Do not step over that line or else are going to have a bad time. Sepulchure: You mean that one, well if you say so... WHY THE HELL WOULD I STOP!!!! I MADE IT THIS FAR!!! (Sepulchure steps over the line) Sans:(I was hoping it did not have to come to this) Well then, lets go you dirty brother killer. (Sans snaps his fingers and a wall of bones appear behind him) FIGHT!!! (Sans shoots bones at Sepulchure with Sepulchure chopping every bone down in his path) Sans: Not bad..... (Sans shoots more and Sepulchure chops them again) Sepulchure: Is that it? (Sepulchure throws dark blasts at Sans but he easily dodges and throws more bones with Sepulchure blocking) Sepulchure: Hmph, pathetic. (He makes a skull spire right under Sans with him teleporting away) Sans: Well... how about this. (Sans creates long bones surrounding Sepulchure with him jumping out but a bone hits Sepulchure) Sepulchure: Ooof, that almost hurt slightly. Sans: Did not expect it to. (Sans sends walls of bones at Sepulchure, hitting him with a lot of them) Sepulchure: Ok that hurt, you indeed are fast, but it is not enough. (Sepulchure shoots a beam of dark energy at Sans but Sans retaliates with shooting it with a Gaster Blaster shot both colliding and canceling each other out) Sans: Well...... we can stop right now. Sepulchure: What. Sans: We can stop fighting right now. Sepulchure: Good offer but I will pass, I will kill you. Sans: ~Sigh~ Ok take this. (Sans sends out 10 Gaster Blasters to fire at Sepulchure with him destroying two of them but getting hit with the rest of them) Sans: See, you should of taken my offer but it is way too late now. (Sepulchure gets up) Sepulchure: I have plenty of tricks left. (Sans throws Sepulchure around the room smashing him into walls) Sepulchure: Ok that was cheap. Sans: Who said this was going to be eas.... where did he go. (Sepulchure shadow steps behind Sans and tries to slash him with Sans dodging again) Sans: Do you honestly think I will let you do that. Sepulchure: (How did he see that) I see that. (Sepulchure blasts a Gaster Blaster destroying it) Sans: ~Shrugging~ Well you win some you lose some. Sepulchure: I will end you, mark those words. Sans: Oh I will. (Sepulchure running after Sans trying to hit him but to no avail) Sepulchure: ~With a pissed off tone~ Just die already. Sans: You pray on the weak, you kill because no one can stop you, but you finally found someone that can, how does that make you feel. Sepulchure: Shut up!! Sans: Heh heh, I hit a nerve didn't I. (Sans throws a bone hitting Sepulchure knocking him down) Sepulchure: I will kill you! (Sepulchure getting up and throws another blast with Sans dodging) Sans: (He has a lot of tenacity) (Sans shoots Sepulchure down with a barrage of bones and Gaster Blasters) Sepulchure: ~Very weakened~ I.... will... kill....you. Sans: I am waiting. Sepulchure: DIE!!!!! (Sepulchure fires a giant wave of dark energy) Sepulchure: ~Pant~ ~Pant~ Got him. (Megalovania starts playing) Sans: Not enough. Sepulchure: But How!!! Sans: I dodged, but you almost got me with that. (Sans uses a giant Gaster Blaster to destroy Sepulchure's soul but Sepulchure dodges it) Sans: What!? (Sepulchure walks over to the dust that was Sans) Sepulchure: Pitiful mortal. KO!!!!! Analysis Gogeta: That was very deadly.... get it. Zinogre: Unfortunately I do, why does Sepulchure win, Sans held the speed advantage and most likely is more intelligent. Gogeta: But Sepulchure's strength, durability, and skill was too much for Sans to deal with. Zinogre: Sepulchure has been through many wars in his life, one battle with a lazy skeleton would not be enough to do him in. Gogeta: Sure, Drakath was able to crush his soul but... Zinogre: The power difference between Sans and Drakath is too great to say that argument. Gogeta: The Gaster Blasters would definitely put Sepulchure on his toes and would definitely hurt him. Zinogre: Also the Karmic Retribution would affect Sepulchure because LV in Undertale means Levels of Violence, or a person's drive to kill. Gogeta: And I would want to say Sepulchure has a pretty big drive to kill. Zinogre: It does not help that Sans will tire out very easily during the fight. Gogeta: Looks like Sans was dying, to meet his end. Zinogre: The Winner is Sepulchure Advantages and Disadvantages Sans: Loser +Faster +Debatably Smarter +More Unpredictable -Less experienced -Weaker -Less Durable Sepulchure: Winner +Stronger +More Experienced +More Durable - Slower - Dumber Next Time Gogeta: Next time on Death Battle (Two familiar laughs can be heard from a distance) (You see the Chum Bucket) (You see the Townsville Volcano Mountain) Next time on death battle is Plankton vs Mojojojo Who will win? Sans Sepulchure Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016